1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shafts for golf clubs and golf clubs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, carbon shafts, which are generally referred to, have been used as the shaft for golf club. In the carbon shafts, carbon fiber having high specific strength and specific rigidity is used. As the specific strength and specific rigidity of the carbon fiber increases, manufacture of lightweight shafts for golf clubs has been enabled.
During swing, the shaft is bent and twisted. Behavior of the shaft during swing may vary depending on rigidity distribution of the shaft. JP-A-2003-169871 and JP-A-2005-34550 disclose a shaft manufactured taking into consideration of the rigidity distribution. The invention described in JP-A-2003-169871 specifies rigidity at tip part of the shaft. JP-A-2005-34550 specifies a position where minimum flexural rigidity is provided.